


One Amazing Thing

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sweet spring is your<br/>time is my time is our<br/>time for springtime is lovetime<br/>and viva sweet love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Amazing Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 2 - 'spring'. Additional inspiration from the ee cummings poem 'Sweet Spring'.

It's springtime the first time they do it, tumbling together on the grass. Mello's high from a win, sneaking and pouncing on Matt who was _just sitting there not bothering anyone, thank you very much_.

"Mello, you dick, get off!"

There's a scramble, and Matt, well and truly caught, is breathing heavy. The ground is damp and Mello's hair is lit up with the sun behind; Mello always was beautiful.

Matt surprises himself, pulling Mello down, but Matt never cares what anyone thinks.

Two boys tangled in sunshine think _yes_ , and maybe in that Mello finds peace for a time.


End file.
